swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W27/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 30.06.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:47 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 04:28 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 05:55 Albert Lortzing - Der Waffenschmied (1964) EMI (D) 07:41 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 09:20 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 11:44 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 13:06 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 14:09 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:37 Giovanni Paisiello - La molinara (1996) Agorá Musica (I) 18:52 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 20:32 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:52 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - L'oca del Cairo; Fragment (1990) Philips (I) 22:36 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La finta giardiniera (1989) Brilliant (I) 01.07.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:55 Baldassare Galuppi - Il mondo alla roversa (1998) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 04:25 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) 06:13 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012) CPO (D) 07:39 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 09:37 Johann Ernst Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 10:34 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 12:31 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 16:08 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 19:03 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 21:37 Francesco Cavalli - La Statira, principessa di Persia (2003) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 23:55 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 02.07.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:28 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 04:41 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:20 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 10:42 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Armide (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) 13:18 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 16:20 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 19:38 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 20:51 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 22:07 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 03.07.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:45 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 03:35 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 06:49 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 08:58 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 12:31 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 15:21 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 18:41 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 21:03 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 22:34 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 04.07.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:53 Gaetano Latilla - La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) 03:14 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 04:42 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 07:27 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 10:02 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 11:11 Henneberg-Mozart-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 13:15 Ferran Sor i Muntades - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) EAM (I) - 1st recording 14:16 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 16:00 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 19:50 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 22:26 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 05.07.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:54 Server check and updates 01:30 Giuseppe Verdi - Luisa Miller (1951) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 03:17 Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) 05:36 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 06:41 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 08:29 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 10:06 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 12:19 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 14:10 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 15:41 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 17:57 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 19:43 William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) - Première 20:35 Kris Defoort - The Woman Who Walked into Doors (2009) Fuga Libra (E) - Première 21:47 John Musto - Bastianello (2008) Bridge Records (E) - Première 22:26 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 06.07.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:23 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 02:09 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 02:51 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 03:50 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 05:07 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 07:14 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 09:10 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 10:48 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 12:21 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 14:19 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 16:52 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 18:22 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 20:39 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 23:16 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 27/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014